


Musical Mayhem

by Sammy_Star



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Musical Awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Star/pseuds/Sammy_Star
Summary: Jeremy is about to deactivate his squip when he gets a strange warning...WHY IS HE SINGING?!
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Ready squip? I ask. 

:Yes.: He- I should be thinking ‘it’ really, 

responded. 

I decide that I should just talk out loud. It’s not like I’ll get to talk to him for much longer. “Let’s do this.” 

:You seem hesitant.: 

“I-I am.” 

:Why?: 

“Because... I’ve come to see you as friend. I know you said that when I get 4.0 it will be exactly like you, but... it’s just.” 

:I understand, but it must be done. I am defective. I’m just a computer, not a person. I’m just a voice in your head.: 

I hesitate, I feel a light pulse, a warning, buzz through my spine. “Okay.” I put my hands on the laptop as instructed. Part one: pre-squip. 

:You will experience a headache soon. It will be worse than activation.: I nod. :Remeber, as soon as you’re done, drink the soda.: I nod again, the words just appear, faster and faster. 

I read them at first, but soon my head is so bad I can’t. I just can’t bear it. It takes all I have to scream. 

:Warning- photon levels dangerous. Jeremy, it’s done. Drink the soda now!: The squip says. My head is pounding. I try to pick up my hand but I fail. :Warning- pain tolerance unpredicted. Jeremy now!: 

I try again, my vision tunnels in twice as bad. :Warning- photon levels to high. Warning- universe fallout. Warning- Photon detectors not responding. Jeremy, if you don’t drink this now you will be transported to an alternate dimension!: 

What? I manage to think through the pain. I open my eyes, light is building up around me, it’s unnatural, my world shimmers. My hand swipes through the bottle. 

I hear one last warning before it’s all over. 

:Warning- Dimension transport in progress.: the last word faded, my headache comes to a climax and- 

I’m standing in the mall, a familiar minty taste in my mouth. Did my memory lapse, where am I, am I in a different universe? 

I see Christine and Jake standing a floor above me, lights still dance in my eyes. I hear a familiar phrase in a new voice 

:Target female inaccessible.: 

What the heck? 

The headache starts up. It hurts in the same place that the previous activation did, right between my temples, and down to the back of my neck. People are staring, Jake says something that I don’t register. 

The headache increases. I almost exclaim something but it’s not worse than the one I just had few... seconds ago? Really, what was happening? 

:Access procedure initiating. You may experience mild discomfort.: 

Not. Mild. I think, instinctively thinking to what was clearly a squip. 

:Access procedure complete.: the headache subsided. 

The headache went away but I knew what was coming. It took all I had to not spasm in front of others. :Discomfort levels may increase.: 

People had cleared away by now. No one cared, oddly enough. Wait- different universe just got a squip so I guess I’m not popular yet, I think. 

:Accessing muscle memory.: A tremor goes through me. 

:Accessing neural memory- partial failure, re-try. Re-try. Re-try. Suppression protocol initiated. Access procedure complete.: 

I feel a buzz so tiny that any non-squip user wouldn’t notice a thing. The new one is messing with my optic nerves. And a new sensation similarly in my ears. 

“Hello Jeremy. Welcome to your super quantum unit intel processor... your squip.” A brand feature, a squip avatar was in front of me. 

Who the heck are you? I think, so far squips have been celebrities. I’ve never seen you in my life. 

“My systems told me this form would be best, I can switch to my default mode of Keanu Reeves if you would like.” 

NO! No thank you. This form is fine. I don’t think I could do that without knowing this was the same squip. I was in a different universe so it would never be the same. 

“Very well then.” The squip says, his eyebrows scrunched up in observation. “You seem like an experienced user, I can tell by your posture and stance, but I can find no record of anything in your memory, and you clothing doesn’t seem like something squip approved. Some of your thoughts I also cannot access, I can sense the thought presence. It not decode it. Do you have any input onto these observations?” 

I’m from an alternate universe, can you hear that? I asked. 

“I could hear the last part of your thought, and based on the neural outputs you thought something before it, but my system cannot decode it.” The squip seemed to be calculating something, it stopped asking about the thoughts, I assumed it couldn’t access anything from an alternate universe. “According to your memories, you want to be more chill.” 

I was sure quite what this universe was, but if I focused, I could view those memories that I never had, but still had that the squip was talking about. Using my acting skills as an experienced user I found what was wrong and did my very best to act like that was still wrong. “So, only I can see you?” 

“Remember don’t talk,” the squip said, his system not notice the change back to the ‘old’ (but to this me never existed) me. “I exist only in your mind. Now let’s get to work.” 

Suddenly the mall music stopped mid-song and a new tune started to play. Did you that? I asked. 

“Do what? Now, to work.” The squip did something I never would have expected in my whole entire user ship of a squip. He... sang. “Take your hands out of your pockets- arch you back puff out your chest- add some swagger to your gate or you’ll look like a-“ I cut him off. He was singing to the sudden tune. 

Why are you freaking singing?! I thought. 

“I don’t understand, now let me continue my general instructions.” The squip commanded. 

Advisor, yeah right, commanding me like that. And what do you mean you don’t understand, what model are you? 

“2.6, similar to 2.5 with a few bug fixes.” He said automatically. “How did you know to ask that? There is nothing I can access about you knowing anything but what you were told by your companions about squips?” 

I told you, I’m from a different universe. 

“I detect a thought but am unable to access and decode it. You must speak out loud.” 

“I’m from a different hecking universe.” I say, seriously this would be simpler if the squip would just comprehend the situation. 

The squip viewed me inquisitively. “I still cannot hear you, my system dictates that my priority is your popularity though, so let me continue.” 

The heck is up here. I wonder. The tune picked up again. Really, what was going on! Why was he singing? 

“All your nerdy ness is ugly. All your stammering’s a chore.” I was shocked, I didn’t realize that the tick was back. Huh... “Your tics and fidgets are persistent, and your charm is not sufficient, will fix your vibe and fix some more.” 

Why was he still singing! This version needed some more big fixes I suppose. I turned around, putting my hands in my pockets, trying to escape the tune. 

“Buh!” The squip exclaimed to the beat. 

“Wha-“ 

“Buh!” 

“Wha-“ 

“No!” 

The back and forth was to the beat which was freaky as heck. 

I dawned on me. This alternate universe was a musical. 

Oh dang.


	2. Chapter 2

“Woooooooah everything about you is so terrible.” He was rough, honestly 2.5 was better. “Woooooooah everything about you makes me wanna die.” 

“You’re a computer I don’t think you can d-“ 

“So don’t freak out- and don’t resist- and have no doubt- if I assist- you wiiiiiiiiiill. “(He alternated notes on that part, good singing scarily enough)” be more chill.” It sounded electronically real somehow. He put his ‘hand’ on my shoulder, and I felt the fake touch of his avatar via electrical signals. 

I felt a really aggressive shock. What was that? I thought. 

“Posture- You, were slouching.” 

Only to escape from you abnormal squip-y musical number. 

“First things first, go buy a new shirt.” 

From here things took a similar path. Eminem shirt. Figures he’s going to die here too. I grabbed a girls shirt on the squips cue, and ran into the popular girls. Brooke was my ‘target female’. They viewed me like a stranger. This doppelgänger me definitely hadn’t got popular yet. 

“Looking pretty sexy ladies,” I said in greeting. “Especially you Brooke.” I would’ve winked, one habit the old squip never erased, but was shocked instead. I just barley smiled, ‘not caring about my own death.’ 

“Thanks.” Brooke said, not looking up from her phone. 

“Is that a girls’s shirt?” Chloe asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes.” I said without missing a beat. The irony of that sentence at the moment. Why did a musical universe even need to exist? 

:Repeat after me.: The Squip said. He was singing so I decided that, screw it, if I embarrassed myself by singing to mucosal universe, to bad. The squip can help me make up for that. 

“”I saw it in the window and I couldn’t dismiss.”” The piano that was playing did a little filler arpegio and the squip wasn’t yelling at me for singing. 

I was right. 

I was in a gosh darn freaking musical. 

“”I was dating a girl and she a had shirt just like this.”” This was uncannily crazy. “”It’s still painful.”” 

“So who was this, mystery girl?” Chloe asked suspiciously. 

I still hadn’t sorted out who was who in this universe so I glanced to the squip avatar. “Madalyn.” 

“Madalyn.” I searched my new memories from the dimension transport. “She’s French.” I sung French like ‘Fre-he-he-hen-ench’. Going up. The squip seemed to approve. I was surprised by how good my own voice was. I never really sang other than bad rock songs and video game tracks since that one musical I did in 5th grade. 

“She’s not actually French!” Chloe said vigorously. Uh-oh. “She just pretends to be for attention!” Oh phew. 

“Madalyn broke up with you?” Brooke asked. 

“Y-“ I started. 

“No.” The squip said. “I broke up with her.” 

“I broke up with her.” 

“Because she was cheating on me.” I almost had the urge to way, way over do the ‘me’ with a long note and dramatic acting, my theatrical side getting the best of me, but before I could I got zapped. 

"Not now hamlet." The squip said. “Be. More. Chill.” 

“What did I tell you she is such a slut!” Chloe exclaimed. 

“You’re better off without her Jeremy.” Brooke smiled at me sympathetically. 

“I mean obviously, who does Madalyn even think she is.” Chloe said annoyed. 

I figured it was my que, no, no more irony, to leave. “Smooth.” I said under my breath to the squip. 

“I shared negative opinion is the fastest way to a social bond.” The squip agreed. 

Hate who they hate. I thought. 

“Now, Brooke is going to offer you a ride, it is imperative you accept.” The squip said. 

“Hey Jeremy.” Brooke said walking up. 

I searched my memories for anything else I could do, just in case. I was going to meet with this universe’s version of Michael. 

“Do you want a ride?” Brooke asked. 

Singing. 

“Yes.” The squip whispered in my ear. 

“Yes.” I repeated. Then I realized I should probably meet this universe’s Michael. “Well actually-“ 

“Michael has already left the mall. I have access to all the security cameras.” Figures the squip could hack just about anything. “You must accept.” 

I already knew what would happen though. I wanted to do this differently in this universe. It was easier than I thought to stand in a meek position, so it wasn’t that hard to act like I hadn’t done this all before. I looked the same as I had when I first got the squip. The better one. Who knows what I could do if I adopted that persona right now and started again. I wanted to see. “No thanks Brooke.” 

“Jeremy. It is imperative.” The squip said sternly. “Look if this is going to work you have obey, not just listen.” He poked an imaginary finger into my chest, but I could still feel the relatively realistic sensation of the avatar’s finger. 

Brooke walked back up as if this had never happened. “Do you want a ride, do you want a ride, do you want a ride?” She continued to sing about her mom’s car and how they were going to stop for “piiiii-I-I-I-ink-I-I-ink berryyyyyy.” It wasn’t even great singing to be honest. It was awkward on my non-musically animated part. I hardly even realized I was tugging on the edge of my shirt until the squip gave me a warning buzz. Darn tics. 

“I-“ I felt the squips gaze. “I-“ I already knew the outcome. “Next time, I promise.” 

“What ever.” Chloe said. 

“My boyfriend cheated one me to- well- ex boyfriend, so, I know how you feel.” Brooke said. 

“Brooke.” Chloe snapped. 

I almost wanted to call out and repeat what had happened last time. Just say I changed my mind. Michael was already gone anyway. 

“Bye.” Brooke waved as she ran off to catch up with her friend. 

How I am I supposed to get home now? I wondered. 

“I told you excepting a ride was imperative.” The squip said with a shock to go with it. “Now, repeat after me. Out loud, no ones around.” 

I didn’t realize that the one little update could make squips to emotionally abusive, but it could. 

“Wooooooaaah. Everything about you is so terrible.” It sang. It still hurt like heck. Having someone that I probably couldn’t get rid of for a while. Maybe even for ever tell me that I’m a terrible person. It hurts. 

“Everything about me is so terrible.” I couldn’t look the new squip in the eye. 

All the memories of this universe got stronger as accepted the squips remarks. Become a mix of the two universe’s me’s. 

“Good.” The squip smiled. “Woooooaaah everything about you makes me wanna die.” 

“Everything about me makes me wanna die.” 

Whenever I was emotionally unstable like right now I would go to the mental state of what ever the real Jeremy from this universe would feel, and it felt bad. 

Real bad. 

I had already suffered from fail Christine, who I could now never see that version of again, loosing my friend, the 2.5 squip, and being in a new universe. Loosing everything. 

I felt horrid. 

“Now you got it.” the squip seemed to chipper for emotionally abusing someone. 

“Jeremy.” He sang. I stopped repeating. “Soon you’ll see. That if you listen to me. Listen to me.” He smiled. 

“Everything about you is going to be wonderful!” 

My bruised mind believed him. Forgetting for a few minutes that I could manage on my own for long enough to find out how to get back to my own universe. 

“We love everything about you.” People in the mall sang. It was still uncanny. 

“Everything about you is going to be so alive.” The squip said, his arm on my shoulder. 

“We could never live without you.” The people in the mall sang. 

“You won’t be left out or unsure.” I though if the memories from this universe. Maybe this doppelgänger needed more than a squip’s help. I had to help to. Help by being him. “You won’t be ugly anymore, because-“ 

All the people in the mall sang with the squip. 

It was scary, being in a musical. Oddly enough. 

“Everything about you is going to be cool.” Cool I thought. “And powerful.” Powerful. “And popular.” Popular. “Incredible. You wi-I-I-I-ill.” 

“Be more chill.” I finished. The familiar words gracing my tongue. 

“Be more chill.” The squip agreed. Everyone in the mall echoed. 

The squip told me to get a Uber and like that I was asleep. The dream I had though... I was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

The me from the universe I was used to being in sat in front of this new me from the musical universe. I was the me from the universe I remembered. The new me was scared and confused. 

“How did you get here? What do you mean you’re from another universe? Why is the squip so mean? Why are you trying to be me?” He asked all those questions back to back. It took me a while to register them all. 

“Data dumping another squip, umm, I mean exactly that.” I paused at the next question. “I wish I knew, and-“ I stopped. 

Why was I? 

“I-I don’t know. I guess maybe I think that if I pretend to be you then- wait you! Are you trapped inside your own self?” The musical me nodded. I remembered the few times when the squip took over my body. It felt alien and almost painful. “Jesus man. If I knew how to get back to my universe and let you just live with 2.6 then I would. But I don’t kow how to.” 

“J-just please try and... I don’t know. Find a way I guess.” The other me said. “And...” a small smirk played at his face, it looked forced though. “Maybe listen to the squip and don’t ruin my popularity even more.” 

I nodded solemnly. “I guess since I’m still, you’re still... since were still in this dream land tell me more about yourself.” I said trying to make conversation. 

I got to know my doppelgänger. About how he acted and who he was friends with. I was thinking about how to get back to my universe the whole time though. I remembered those couple of books I had read, in a series I forgot the name. The main character got sent to different stories as the main character in that book or movie, and had to complete the plot to escape. 

I brought it up. “...so what if I just have to complete the plot?” 

“It sounds like your grasping at straws, but that’s the only hope we have.” The other me said. 

I nodded. Suddenly I was grasped by something. I turned around and was staring at my room. I had woken up. The squip avatar was already there. Just sitting in a chair. Calculating possible futures I assumed. 

“Good morning Jeremy.” 

“And you, squip.” I said aloud, seeing as no one but I was in the room. 

“I still cannot access your suppressed memories and thoughts, even when you are asleep. My system knows how to compensate, but I can’t function optimally like that. Do you have any further input on how to resolve this problem.” 

“Okay, I’ll explain what I know about it and why it’s happening in full and see if you can decode it.” I suggest. “Out loud so you have multiple inputs that might work.” 

“My calculations suggest that there is a low chance of success, but if you insists.” 

“I’m from a different universe for one. I had a squip 2.5 in the other universe, and it was buggy. It made a mistake, and to resolve that, the best way was a data dump. So we did that. The squip’s photon detectors must’ve backfired and before I could deactivate it, I was sent here. I also have realized that this universe is a musical and I am very confused why a universe like this exists. I’ve decided that based on some media I’ve seen, the best way to get me back is to find the antagonist and finish the plot. Seeing as I’m in an actual musical here!” 

The squip avatar looked at me. “I cannot decode this. My system checks say that I have no bugs but I cannot decode whatever you are talking and thinking about, nor any memories I assume are related to it. The photon levels around the electrical signals related to it are immeasurable to my system.” 

I nodded. 

And the squip just HAD to start signing then! Woo I hated being in a gosh darn musical. 

[(A/n) Custom song.] 

“You seem to be. Talking about something that I can’t decode. You seem to be. In possession of some knowledge that my circuits can’t accept. I know somethings up. Your photon levels are out of control. I don’t know why you memories, seem like their suppressed, because your behavior suggests that you are not in distress.” The squip walked towards me on beat with every syllable. “What. Can. You. Be. Hi- ding. From. Me. That you keep trying to te-e-e-ell me. You seem to be. You seem to be. You seem to be. Trying my system in a knot. A one zero seems to be not. Even with my fractioning, fractaling, whole number sectioning. One of a kind. Systems in your mind. I can’t decode. I keep trying to reload. Sorting throughout my code. Trying to unload.” A musical pause. “What’s in your mind. What will I find. When I finally, manage, to decode.” 

Seemed about right. 

“Now, it’s time to design a system. Until I can decode it, every time you think about something I can’t decode, you’ll do push-up.” Oh shhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiii- I was definitely not used to being in this universe seeing as it’s a (GOFJSBFH DANG) musical. I would be fit again in not time. “That’s one.” 

Suddenly my dads doppelgänger walked in. He looked exactly like my dad from my universe. I remembered what this universe’s Jeremy said to me last night. If that was true. My- his- this universe’s version of my mom had left almost a year ago and it got worse from there. 

“Is that the source of your genetic material?” The squip asked, appalled. 

“Erm, that’s my dad yes.” 

“We may have to double those push-ups.” 

I wore the Eminem shirt as I told, and the squip stayed fairly silent on the way to school. 

I was trying the best I could to act like this universe’s Jeremy. For now at least. I was so ‘into character’ (no pun intended) that I didn’t realize I was singing. 

How can you not notice you are singing?! 

This universe was already rubbing the wrong way on me. 

I honestly could almost imagine this universe’s Jeremy telling me the words under the squip’s (avatar’s) nose. He was pretty surprised to realize my universe wasn’t full of song. 

“Still not gonna be the cool guy. But maybe not for left out.” Wait why am I singing? “Of all the characters at school, I might be the one who the story’s about.” Why am I still singing?! “Now,” don’t hit that note again! “That someone’s helping me out.” The squip wasnt controlling me but I was still singing! 

“Yo tall ass where’s my money?” Rich asked me, thankfully interrupting my tune. 

Crap what do I say? 

“Up up down right left right A!” The squip said. 

Wait in my universe it was ‘up up down down left right left right b a start’. Huh. 

Rich grabbed his forehead. “You got one?” He asked. “Dude this is awesome. I mean, I could’ve used the money, things are kinda fought at home if you know what I’m saying...” Rich admitted. 

The squip made a sign with his hands like a drink. “Yeah,” I found a memory or seven of this universe’s version of my dad drinking a lot so I got what the squip was saying. “My dad drinks to.” 

“Yo, dads right.” Rich sighed. “My usually passes out by nine.” Oof. “Buddy you should come over and-“ he glanced oddly towards the air, I assumed the location of his squip. “- play xbox or something. You know, with a squip you don’t need a controller only your mind.” I glanced at my avatar as he walked away. He nodded slightly. 

“I synced with his squip, how his desires are compatible with your own.” 

Instantaneous friendship. 

“What is friendship for the bond between two people?“ The squip said. The squip launched back into the song. 

No more music! Why did this universe have to be a musical?! 

“Now get ready, to more, than survive.” 

The whole school joined in. Wow. 

“Naaaa-na-na-na-nanananana.” 

Fine. 

“All and all a not to hanus day.” The words came. It was honestly creepy. 

“Naaaa-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!” The whole. School sang. 

“Walk the hall with purpose as I swagger on my way.” Why did the words just come to me now? Is it because I slept overnight in this musical universe? “Feeling crisp and high and clean.” I don’t think those things went together, but... I mean it was true.?.?. “Head to drama practice with Christine!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, is this seat taken?” I asked as I walked up to Christine. 

“Be careful, Chile just talked to her about Jake. According to Christine they are, ’just friends’, but she doesn’t want that. So it’s thin ice.” 

I looked at Christine. She was exactly like Christine from universe. I thought about how I messed up the play with my stupidity. According to this Jeremy the reason he got the squip was to be more cool, or ‘chill’ as the squips put it, so I couldn’t just tell the squip that I somehow changed my mind. I was the invader in this universe, but the thought of my terrible speech and kiss and lights just yesterday. 

I though of what the school kids were singing during what sounded like a reprise. ‘Na, na na na na na na na na na na.’ I almost chuckled but my sudden lapse into my thoughts caught up with me. It only took a millisecond but it felt longer. 

“I, don’t know?” Christine said. 

“Then, how about I sit here for whoever shoes up?” I said to the squip’s instructions. 

“Hey are you okay?” Christine asked. 

“What?” 

“At the mall yesterday, you...“ 

“Oh, uh-“ Squip? 

“Performance art.” 

“-performance art.” 

“Oh... cool.” She said, kind of surprised. 

Suddenly Mr Reyes walked in. Wait no... Mrs Reyes. Well then, not the biggest universe change, gotta say. “Let’s begin people, curtains rise on Athens! Center for disease control.” No falsetto, thankfully. 

I checked my script, wait isn’t it a midsummer night’s- 

A midsummer nightmare (with zombies) 

I’m impressed. 

“Now fair Hippolyta our nuptial hour draws short, bring me patient zero.” Jenna said. 

Chloe had to be nudged into saying anything. “Cough.” She said. 

“Doctor, why is her cheek so pale?” Brooke said terribly. “How chance the roses there fade so fast.” 

“She’s been attacked in the wasteland. Some says it’s sprits, some says it’s mermaids, some says it’s the hostile aliens race that invaded this here planet some thousands ago summer.” Jenna said. 

“So, where’s Jake?” I asked Christine quietly. 

“How should I know?” She asked. 

“Aren’t you to like... dating?” I said, looking into my new memories. 

“No.” 

“Wait really?” Dang it! I was overheard. 

“Mr Heere,” Mr- Mrs Reyes said, “your script is closed so I can only assume that you’ve memorized your entire part. Please regale us! Or perhaps you’re wasting our time?” 

I glanced at my squip. He grinned, a small smirk played at the edge of my lips. He made a finger gun and I fell back on my parallel processing skills to think about random stuff as I repeated the lines flowing to my tongue. “If we zombies have offended, think what this and all has been. For we landed here, and those spaceships did appear a weak and idle theme, tis yielding, but a dream... or is it?!” I finished a monologue from who knows where in the script. 

“Page 76.” The squip said. “You’re welcome but the way.” 

Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna gave some claps while Mr- Mrs Reyes almost cried in joy. 

Having a squip is pretty nice. 

“Yes it is.” The squip agreed. I almost laughed. 

“Well!” Mrs Reyes said. “It seems the rest of you could learn from Mr Heere’s commitment to the craft. Five minute hot pocket break.” 

Christine and I were the only ones to say, “Thank you five!” 

“You’re like... really into this.” Christine said with a smile. 

“Why else would I be here?” I chuckled. Thanks squip. Actually I wasn’t in this universe when I signed up so I guess this was the only reason why. 

“Yeah...” she said. “Right.” She paused. “Can I... ask you something?” She asked. 

“You can ask me anything.” I said with a grin. Even if it was different it was nice to be back on Christine’s nice list. 

“This is weird... Um.” 

Oooooooh no. Music was starting up. Why was everything important a song?! 

“Say there’s this person you pass in the hall every day. You’ve known him since seventh grade. You’re used to thinking about him in a certain way. From the persona he displays. And then something changes. The squip smiled at me. “And then he changes. From a guy that you’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into. From a guy that I’d never be into. Into a guy that I kinda be into. Is he worth it? Jeremy? Is he?” 

Is she talking about me? 

“Yes, keep it up.” She squip said. 

“Say there’s this person that you never knew that well.” She continued. “You though that you had him pegged but he’s gone from a guy that you’d never be into, into a guy that you’d kinda be into. From a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I kinda be into.” She turned to me. “Is he worth it? Jeremy?” 

“”Absolutely.”” I repeat after the squip. Singing it. 

“I don’t always relate to other people my age. Except when I’m on the stage. There are so many changes that I’m going through... and why am telling this to you? Guess there’s a part of me that wants to... I guess a part of me wants to... who knew? I guess apart of me like to talk to you... I guess a part of me likes to talk to you... I guess a part of me likes to who knew? I guess a part of me likes to sit with you... I guess a part of me likes to who knew? I guess a part of me likes to hang out with you... I guess a part of me-“ she was getting closer and closer and- 

“Hot pocket break over people!” Mrs Reyes interrupted. 

“Back to play rehearsal.” Christine sang. “I know that it’s weird, but it’s totally true. The guy that I’d kinda be into...” 

“That guy that you’d kinda be into...” I sang. Trying desperately not to raise my hopes the high. 

“Yeah that guy that I’d kinda be into... is...” 

It would even rhyme. In this musical universe it could go to ways. Finish on the satisfactory rhyme, or the musical equivalent of a jump scare, and leave you hanging with something you’ve never expect. 50/50 I’d say. 

“Jake!” As Christine smiled and said, “thanks for listening Jeremy.” It took all I had to to both freak out at the wrong 50, and not yell at the squip for saying error messages over and over. 

Yeah I get that wasn’t expected, please don’t give me an error caused headache, I’m not a computer like you, I can’t deal with errors over and over. 

“Bye!” Christine said. 

“Warning! Warning!” The squip said as I walked off. The avatar glitching in and out of my sight. My eyes stung from it. I hated 2.6’s errors even more than 2.5’s. 

Another rejection by Christine. This felt like my second chance. I could’ve done something differently maybe. But I failed. But... 

Gosh dang it! 

“She doesn’t see yo as relationship material Jeremy.” She squip said. 

“I know that why-“ My sight cut out. Everything did. I was suddenly back in that dreamscape. In front of the other me. My doppelgänger. 

“Why are you here now?” He asked. 

“I don’t know!” I said. “Can you see while I’m...” I didn’t know how to finish that sentence without sounding really weird. 

“Yeah, and influence a bit more too now.” 

“Oh that reprise like song this morning?” I wondered. The other me nodded. “Okay, so umm. You saw what just...” 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “You may not have noticed yet but that was actually one of the reasons I got the squip.” 

“Oh.” I sighed. “Well that’s apparently a lot more than one day off.” 

“I- you- we? We’d need to completely upgrade our social status.” My doppelgänger said. He sighed. “Do you know how eerie it is to be stuck in your own body while the world moves around you, and you move, but you can’t control it?” 

I nodded. “In my universe my squip did that to me once.” 

“Well I can tell you it’s a lot worse when you’re watching the girl you like flirt with you about someone else.” He said with a forced smile. “Please. If you can’t get out this universe for now, at least get her for me.” 

“Deal.” At that I was brought back into reality. No time had seemed to pass. 

“-I got you!” I finished. 

“And your sure you want her? There are many other females in this school, I’m accessing footage of the girl’s volleyball game right now, I can assure to any straight male like you it is very impressive.” 

I thought about what my doppelgänger said and what I wanted. Sort of. “I want Christine.” 

“You’re sure? Very well.” He walked away a bit. “You can’t get her-“ 

“WH-“ 

“Yet.” He finished. “Become if the kind of man that can impress Christine is going to take a lot more than fixing a few bugs. You’re going to need to reboot you reputation. Supper charge your social standing.” 

Computer terms much? 

The squip ignored me. “You need to upgrade.” 

“Huh.” I said, that was just what my doppelgänger said. 

“You need to get popular. Activate tear ducts.” 

“What-“ I started sobbing (Why?) and then... Brooke walked up? 

“Jeremy I’ve been looking for you!” 

“Erm... sorry I don’t know why I’m crying?” I looked at where the avatar last was but he had disappeared. 

“I do.” Brooke said. 

“You... do?” I said as the tears wore off. 

“I totally understand, they’re saying it was a freak hokey accident!” 

“What are talking about?” I asked confused. What in the world was this chain of events. 

“Oh my god you don’t know yet! Eminem’s dead!“ 

“Eminem’s dead?!” Oh! These events were much different than in my universe! 

“ImeanIwasneverreallyintohimbecausehewaslikesuperoldandkindameantowemon, but you were so...” 

Did you know that this was going to happen? I asked, mirroring my first reaction. 

“Of course not.” 

So it’s just a coincidence that I’m wearing an Eminem shirt. I said raising a mental eyebrow 

“Of course not.“ 

So you killed Eminem? 

“Nooooo- ot exactly.” He said. “My quantum structures enable me to envision possible futures, while, I did not know that... today Eminem was going to be impaired by that rogue hockey stick, I was aware of a favorable outcome.” 

“It’s okay Jeremy. You don’t have to be alone right now.” Brooke said comfortingly. 

I’ll never be alone again. I thought to myself. The squip smirked. 

“Now here’s a popular girl. You need to get popular. You need to follow, where she leads.” He smiled as I was taken by Brooke behind the school. 

“This is my favorite place behind the school.” It cursed myself again that I didn’t realize the world was filled with ambient music until Brooke started signing. 

Or course she did! 

“Being here, with you right now. Our future is so clear, our union is so near.” The squip was about to make this very, very, Very, VERY awkward. 

The squip echoed the words Brooke said. “”Being here, with you right now. I’ll tenderly guide you-“” Brooke broke off and ran away. 

“Just take me inside you.” The squip said, his avatar right in front of me. Oh god this was... the pitfall of musicals. “For ever.” Luckily he backed out of my personal space and sang something a bit less... that. 

“Your life was so pitiful before. It’s time to go all the way and more. You gotta get an upgrade.” 

“Upgrade.” I echoed. The events of what was just the previous day in a previous universe on repeat in my mind. 

“Upgrade, you gotta get an upgrade.” 

“Upgrade.” 

“Upgrade.” The squip smiled. “Don’t worry about the guilt you feel.” That didn’t make it better. “Just take a breath and seal the deal.” 

“It’s not real.” I said. 

“Damn, gotta get an upgrade!” On the a of upgrade he alternated to an accidental and it sounded awesome. “Damn gotta get an upgrade.” 

Suddenly I stumbled towards an open window on the back of the school and overheard Jake and Christine talking. “Hey, you’re not going to say hi?” Jake asked as Christine walked passed. 

“Uh, I was... at rehearsal.” She said. 

“I wanted to be there, but it’s just at the same time as archery.” Christine started to walk away. “Which is why I had to tell the coach that I quit. I don’t wanna do every extracurricular at the school, I just wanna do yours.” He smiled sweetly. He started singing. Great. “Do you wanna come over to my place tonight?” I noticed that wherever the music was coming from there were some great speedy arpeggios. “Well get all sporty and play cricket, or grab a 40, and just kick it! My parents won’t be home so it’s alright. They laundered money and now there on the run!” 

“Oh my god... I’m here if you need to talk.” Christine said. 

“The house is empty so that’s fun. Oh yeah!” He held a nice note. “Never hung with a girl like you before. I don’t know if you know it, but I am sure that for me you are an upgrade!” 

“Upgrade!” Christine said. 

“Upgrade. Let’s be each other’s upgrade.” 

“Oh wow.” 

“Upgrade.” 

“Well I am flattered this is new. Still I’m not sure what I should do.” Christine sang. 

“You gotta take the upgrade!” Jake sang. 

““You gotta take the upgrade!”” Jake and my squip sang as Christine and Jake ran off. 

“C-c-c-c-c-come on!” The squip sang with a cool repeating consonant. “Jeremy can’t you see. We gotta plan, now be a man. It starts with Brooke. And then progress, and we assess. And soon success will intervine by which I mean Christine.” Which somehow the way he sang it I knew was Christine’s motif. 

“Christine.” I echoed. I imagined so many things happening. Different parts of me all talking at once. The squip, my lusting side, my logical side, my anxiety. There were so many ways to do this! “There are to many voices in my head! I need a minute to process.” The squips avatar turned away. “Alone. Shutdown.” I felt his voice go away, as well as the constant buzz in my eyes, which was stronger than yesterday today. 

I sighed and turned around. And... Michael was there? Not the Michael from my universe though, but. He looked the same. “Michael? I’m so glad to see you!” 

“Really?” He said skeptically. “So you haven’t been ignoring me all day.” 

Wait what? “What are you talking about? I haven’t seen you since...” 

Reactivated. 

“It’s called optic nerve blocking.” Or course he did. “I have been blocking Michael from your field of vision.” Of course he f’ing did. I almost laughed in disbelief. This never played out in my universe. 

“Jeremy... are you okay man, you’re standing there all weird and creepy and stuff.” 

Why? 

“Michael is a link to Jeremy 1.0. To upgrade you’re going to have to make a few sacrifices.” 

A few? I could almost guarantee that in every universe that was remotely similar to mine Michael was my best friend. This was no different. A few... 

“Jeremy? Dude what’s wrong with you, you’ve been acting weird ever since...” Realization passed over him. I told him in the universe right... “ever since... oh my god. Jeremy... it worked didn’t it!!!! Jeremy this is amazing! Okay, we have to celebrate... we have to... get stoned in my basement!” 

Once again I was in the grey dreamscape. My doppelgänger’s hands rested on my shoulders. “It’s your choice.” I said to him. 

He looked in my eyes. I saw tears resting in his. “I already know what it’s like to, be the looser.” He sang. The piano struck a powerful chord. “I should find your what it’s like to...” He gave a sad smile. “Not be the looser. I don’t want to be special...” 

I joined in singing him. “”I just wanna be chill as life will allow.”” The dream world faded. “”Should I take the...”” 

“...upgrade?” The school sang upgrade faster and faster behind me. 

“And I wasn’t sure before, but now I wanna go all the way and more, so gimme that upgrade!” 

“Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade.” 

“Gimme that upgrade!” 

“Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade.” 

“I tried to be genuine and true, but now it’s time for something new, so gimme that upgrade!” 

“Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade.” 

“Gimme that upgrade!” 

“Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade.” 

“Really it doesn’t matter how, I’m getting that upgrade right NOW!” 

“Jeremy, are you coming?” Michael asked. 

The world seemed to slow down to a stop. The words of the song spun in my head. “Optic nerve blocking... on.” 

“Now,” the squip said. “Let’s get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tonight’s the night.” The squip said as we walked towards the Halloween party. “This is what we’ve been working towards, are you ready?”

All the events of the previous ‘night we’ve been working towards rushed through my mind’. No. No. I was ready.

Yeah, I got this.

People were singing a number in the background about how it was Halloween, but I didn’t really listen until Brooke walked up. “Jeremy! I was afraid you weren’t coming, did you get my messages?” Brooke asked, wearing a dog costume that was slightly to tight.

“Play it off.” The squip said.

“Am I late? I didn’t even realize.”

“Oh. Do you like my costume?” She asked. “I figured everyone always goes as a hot cat, but never a hot dog.”

“It’s,”

“Vague comment.”

“Original.” She looked disappointed. “I mean, amazing.”

“You need a drink.” She smiled so wide after I said that.

“Good, people want what they don’t have, disappoint them first. Now look who’s here.”

I saw Christine, dressed in the most amazing costume I have every seen at a party (though seeing as this was the first party I’ve been to since Michaels birthday... there wasn’t much to compare. She was talking to Jake, but I couldn’t hear over the loud music and kids chatting. I stood with a cup with ‘punch’ that I wasn’t drinking in the shadows, one foot on the wall behind me as I leaned against it, watching other kids dance. As they sang, of course.

“Hey Jeremy.” Chloe said, walking up in a baby costume. “Brooke has a surprise for you.” Chloe smiled.

“Cool, what kind of surprise?”

“The kind where you don’t ask question and follow me upstairs.” She grinned. The squip nodded.

I walked up behind Chloe, it was quiet.

“Jakes parents’ room.” Chloe smiled. “Don’t worry they’re not using it.” She drank from her ‘milk’ bottle.

“Wow, you really know your way around.” I said.

“Yeah, you can say I’ve kinda been around this house.” She slurred. “Because I did Jake!” She said, “what kinda girl do you think I am.”

“So, where’s Brooke?” I asked.

“Oh my god...” she said. “You are to frickin’ adorable.” I noticed a note struck in the background that was to clear fro anything more than...

ANOTHER NUMBER GOSH DARNIT!

“Brooke’s not coming...”

“Then why are we...”

“Do you wanna hang, do you wanna hang, do you wanna hang for a bit?” She bopped my nose. “Just you and me, intimately, talking about all of our feelings and shi*.”  
“Do you wanna get, do you wanna get, do you wanna get really deep.” The squip’s avatar walked in circles around the bed. “We can cut necked if I get recked you can rock this baby fast asleep.”

I was getting uncomfortable. “I have to go.”

The squip wouldn’t let me get up.

I can’t stand up.

“You’re welcome.” The squip said, still blocking my legs.

“I don’t know why she’s so crazy about you.” Chloe said, “you’re not that cute.” She smiled. “No offense.”

“None taken.” I laughed awkwardly. Last time I had consent but honestly the squip was not playing out events as kindly in the world. “I should really get back-“

The squip gave me a warning zap as I tried to stand up again, as well as a stone like feeling in my legs. I had a flash of extra sympathy for my doppelgänger. Like this 24/7. Yikes.

“You know she’s not that innocent, that whole, wounded puppy dog routine. That’s how she gets all the guys!” Chloe said. “She acts all ‘helpless’ so they want to protect her, not that I care.” Chloe defended her rant about Brooke. Oh wow.

“Oh my god...” I said, a realization passing over me. The only way I would get out was by getting through. Just do what the squip was probably planning and I’m out of this position. “You’re jealous of Brooke.” Feeling returned to my legs but I didn’t dare run off.

“Um.” Chloe laughed, “obviously I am not.”

“That’s insane!” I laughed. “Why would you be jealous of anyone,“ flattery is the key, “you’re like, the hottest girl in school.” I realized what I said. “Mm, did I say that out loud?” Chloe tackled me.

Make it stop. I thought loudly to the squip.

“I don’t understand the request.”

Of course he didn’t ‘understand the request!’

“Do you wanna stop, do you wanna stop, do you wanna stop neon’ coy.” Chloe sang. Grr, stop singing! “Do you wanna get, do you wanna get, do you wanna get inside my diaper boy.” This situation was escalating fast and I didn’t like it that much. Chloe was not, but didn’t like her like that at all. “It’s not actually milk.” Chloe said as she tossed the bottle.

“I’m not much of a dri-“ I knew what would happen if I drank with squip on. I couldn’t help though, for some strange reason the squip forced my arms to move and my to swallow. Oh no.

Brooke started to tackle me. “Jeremy!” Brooke yelled through the door. The squip was already starting to lose focus. “Are you in there? Jenna said she saw you go upstairs. Jeremy?”

The alcohol must’ve been really cheap because it was already making my head light. “If Jenna saw us go upstairs...”

“Jenna needs to mind her own business.” Chloe said.

“Brooke’s gonna veins out don’t you care?”

“You’re less cute when you’re talking.” Chloe said.

Help me out here! I had studied Spanish after the last time so that should help.

“Keikoku!” The squip said. “Watashi wa sorry Jeremy, the alcohol temporarily damages my ronri oyobi gengo bōdo.” Heck! I didn’t learn to speak Japanese too!

Why did you force me to drink it then?

“Because it was necessary for you take advantage of temoto no jōkyō.” The avatar buzzed and my eyes hurt like heck. “You thank me la-a-a-ater.” His voice buzzed and my ears rang.

“Whatever I’m over it!” Chloe said.

“Jeremy Heere!” A new voice yelled through the door.

“Oh here’s where the fun begins.” Chloe laughed.

“Jeremy Heere you better not be-“

I couldn’t hear what he said because my ear’s rang with the squip’s errors buzzing in different languages, as well as the buzzing. “Is that Jake?” I asked. The ringing stopped long enough for me to hear what Chloe was making up to tick off Jake.

That I was getting laid on his parents bed.

“We’re not, I swear to you that we’re not!” I said. To late.

“Keikoku! Keikoku!” The squip yelled. Why could it just be Spanish. I don’t watch Anime anymore!

“You’re so dead Jeremy!” Jake said, busting in.

“Ah wait!” Chloe said.

“Jeremy?” I heard Brooke ask.

“I’m going to kill you Jeremy!” Jake yelled. “I shouldn’t have had so much...”

That’s the last I heard before I ran from the scene to the bathroom down the hall and locked myself in. I was barley intoxicated but I felt stoned because of the squip. It wasn’t much so it should be back online soon. For now though I would shut it off.

I leaned against the bathtub and breathed hard, trying to shake the feeling. Suddenly something grabbed me.


	6. Chapter 6

“Gah!” I yelled.

“‘Sup?”

“Michael?” I was to dizzy to even care what universe will was in, but it didn’t really matter. “You were invited to this party?”

“Nope. Which is why I’m wearing this clever disguise.” He pulled a Deadpool make over his face. Classic looser move.

I didn’t say anything. “What?” He asked annoyed. “Squip got your tongue?”

“It’s... off actually.” Right, he knew about it in this universe too. And hated it.

“Oh, well, that would explain why you’re talking to me.” He walked up to me. The buzzing and vertigo got stronger. “You know, what would I say to you? I had a whole monologue planned out, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship and it all starts with... what?”

“It’s just... I haven’t seen you for a while man, and... well.” I almost told him everything. Since I arrived in the universe. “It’s just good to see you.”

“Well it won’t be, once you know what I know...”

“I know this guy on WoW, and his brother went from a straight B student to a freshman at Harvard.”

Was Michael an only child in this universe? I think so.

Huh.

“Guess where he is now?”

I knew the answer.

“He’s in a mental hospital, he totally lost it.”

I stayed silent.

They weren’t that bad. It’s just one case.

Sony refuses to comment.

No.

The buzzing got louder.

“It’s an insanely powerful supercomputer dude,” Michael poked me in the chest. Honestly getting poked by a real human was much better than by the squip. “I doubt it’s primary function is to get you laid. I mean, have you wondered how it got to a high school in New Jersey? And have you wondered what it’s doing inside you?”

The other squip was fine, just buggy.  
But he was right.  
It’s even a better version of it.  
But this was a different universe.  
It’s acted like a normal squip  
Are you really sure?  
I had the other on for longer...  
This squip is a different one, from a different universe  
They were parallel  
This one was diverging  
But...  
But...

The ringing came to a high. The squip had, even though bugged out, taken control of something.

“And I thought Chloe was jealous. It sounds like you’re just jealous that I have one and you don’t.” I snapped. I paused and realized what I did. I snapped my hands over my mouth. “I’m sorry did that came out wrong.”

It all went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

And then light. I was frozen. But motiving. Yelling at Michael about the squip and how I was better with it. Lights danced in my eyes. I saw my laptop filling with words. Squip. Warning, photon levels high. Keanu Reaves yelled in my mind as my Doppelgänger, or maybe the squip took control. And yelled at his friend. I reached for the drink, it disappeared. I was shoving Michael. No. This was bad. It was worse than things were supposed to be.

Squips made it better. Not worse.

God I needed 4.0.

Why was I, or my doppelgänger, or my squip, me, them, why were we yelling at Michael?

I stepped out the door and- FLASH!

My eyes danced and I was drinking the soda. A red cherry taste filled my mouth

:Bye Jeremy.:

I was in my own world. Things were flashing in and out of existence. I could hear my fan and the music of the party fading in and out. I ran downstairs. It was empty. They, my parents were still at the play. I bumped into someone at the party. I opened the fridge and searched. I saw fruits and veggies, then I wasn’t there. I was standing by my fridge, I looked at the side and found my prize.  
A Mountain Dew.

I needed to talk to the other squip. He would know what to do. Right? How to stay on my universe.

What was happening? I stepped back into someone else at the party. A loud knocking noise was sounding and the other squip was whispering something in my ear. I drank the lemon lime soda and-

I was in my universe again.

:J-bzz-Jeremy, why did you reactivate me before the dizzzzzzzzzzzzolving was done?:

“Doppelgänger, other universe, musical, Michael, I think, the other one, 2.6, my head, buzz, squip, evil, not you, alcohol, help.:

:Jeremy-y-y. You must d-de-activvvvvvvvvate m-me. The a-a-alternate photonssszzzz are m-messsssssing with my- m-m-myyyyy circuits when combined with the data d-d-z-dump.:

Light flashed around me again. I drank another sip of the green drink to tie myself here, in my world. Party music rang in my ears. I hummed upgrade to ground myself to somewhere, I didn’t know where.

The squip’s computer. It seemed to get worse. No no no.

What could I do. I didn’t want to go back to their universe. I didn’t want to be a jerk to my friend, his friend, I was being forced to. Maybe. I didn’t know.

The music got louder. My ears rang.

I saw the 2.6 squip laughing in front of me. Saying something. :J-Jeremy de-activate me.:

“I need your help.” I said through the fog in my head.

“You need mine.” The other squip said. My head hurt even more.

I saw my doppelgänger in front of me, he looked at me, right through me, at me again. To many things.

The squip from the musical universe looked at me. “Come back Jeremy.” He said.

:De-zzzzz-activate me... desactivarme Jeremy.:

“I need...” I mumbled.

“You’re just jealous of me!” My doppelgänger yelled to Michael.

“...some...”

“I just Michael in the bathroom. Michael who you don’t know.”

:J-z-jere-re-m-z-e.:

“Jeremy.”

“Maybe I deserve a break for once!”

“...help.”

:”Warning... photon levels high.”:

“Upgrade.”

It was all white. I was out cold on the floor of some room. I was flashing in and out of universe’s. Humans weren’t meant for this. I opened my eyes again and saw someone standing over me. Someone was looking at me with fear filled eyes. Michael. He was flashing in and out. I was flashing in and out.

“Jeremy! Jeremy what the?” Michael called out. It sounded distant and-

BAM! It’s like waking up from a hypnic jerk. When you’re falling and hit the bed out of a dream.

“Michael?” I asked. “I need help.”

“What the heck is going on?” He asked. “You were just... like... flashing.”

“Parallel.” I said. “I’m different.”

“What are talking about man?”

“I’m from. Somewhere different- than you... think.”

“So you weren’t born in New York?”

“No. Not that. Parallel. I’m...”

Buzzzzzzzz! Michael faded out of my sight, but it was glitchy like the squip.

“I can’t. See you... squip... deactivated... trying to... Japanese... I’m from a... I’m from a... different... musical... you... I’m not.”

“Dude what are you... that doesn’t make sense... okay?” Michael said, his voice faded when he faded from sight.

“Sh-shutdown.” I said. Michael was in full sight and the buzzing went away. I sat up fast.

“Michael!”

“Dude what the hell is going on?!”

“Imfromadifferentuniverse.”

“You- what?”

“I’m from a different universe and don’t know how to get back to my own. I need help. The squip’s aren’t helping and my doppelgänger hates you apparently.”

“Okay... what?! How?! What the-“

“I had a squip in my universe but it bugged so we did a data dump and then it glitched before it deactivated I was sent here to your musical of a universe and then I acted like my doppelgänger because I thought if this was a musical I needed to finish the plot to get home and I ended up here after a while and drank something which glitched the squip and then I started flashing between worlds after I yelled at you, sorry by the way for that, and then I’m here now.”

“Dude. Punctuation. And... Woah, just Woah.”

Flash! I flash of light came around me and I flashed into my universe for a split second and then back to the other one.

Everything that just happened went in reverse... no no no.

Slam!


	8. Chapter 8

I slammed the door to the bathroom Michael was in and walked downstairs. I was disoriented. I was Christine crying.

Oh no.

I was grounded to this universe now.

“Hey do have any Mountain Dew red?” I heard Rich ask in the background.

I was walking out of the house, but Christine was way more important at the moment.

“Hey.”

“Hey...”

“So... where’s your date?” I asked.

“He’s in his bedroom. Uh... Making up with, Chloe right now. So, yeah, pretty awesome night.”

“I’m... sorry.”

“Don’t be. I dumped, him.”

“You dumped Jake? Why?” I paused. “Er... sorry that’s...”

“I’m not, Juliet, you know, and... and it turns out we don’t have anything in common! So...”

“Seriously!” Jake cursed. “Where can I get some god damned Mountain Dew red!”

Why was he trying to shut off his squip?

“Popular people are messed up!” Christine laughed.

“Yeah.” I laughed.

“Well, I mean... you’re one of them.” Christine said.

“What!” I laughed. My doppelgänger managed to laugh as well in my head. “No we’re- I’m not.” Why did I say we? Stupid.

“Uh. Hello guy who’s been pukin’ his way through the cast of midsummer.” She said. Why did everyone sign up for the school play?

“Okay, I am not... pukin’?” Was that even a word? I loved Christine. I forgot about the alternate universe, and what happened and didn’t happen with Michael.

“You it?” Christine grinned. “I just made it up.”

More like squiping my way. I laughed quietly.

“What?” She asked.

“I’m uh...” I thought of the first time through a midsummer night’s dream. My stupidly stupid stupidity. This was a second chance. Maybe the multiverse pitied me. “I just don’t know what to say right now.” It wasn’t really about the squip, it was just... quieter in my head than it had been for almost a year. It was nice.

“Say whatever’s on your mind.” She said.

“Well, there nothing really. It’s quiet.” I said, except I didn’t say that. “Bajhjhjh!” I said goofily as I leaned into the couch. Just being silly expressed more than words.

“Nnnggggmmmor!” Said said as she did the same.

We giggled. We kept making weird sounds. Some drunk, half asleep kid on the couch beside us made a noise to.

We collapsed into laughter. “It’s kinda killer to sit and talk to you.” She admitted in song.

I didn’t even mind the music. It was comforting.

“Really?”

“Yeah... it’s true it’s pretty killer to sit and talk to you.”

“It’s pretty killer for me, too.” I sang with her.

“”Wooo, it’s pretty killer to sit and chat with you.”” We sang together, laughing. “”I’m glad that we both agree.””

“Christine.” I sang her motif. “Christine.” I sang again. I didn’t even notice Rich behind us fiddling with something. “Christine.”

“Do it.” My doppelgänger said. Or maybe he didn’t. Maybe it was just my thoughts. Who knows.

“Will you go out with me?”

My eyes flicked to Rich banging his head with his hands, but Christine’s answer was more important. “Jeremy I...I-I... can’t.” She admitted.

“Oh... I’m sorry- I mean- that’s-“

“I mean,” she cut in quickly, “I want to, kinda, but, I don’t think... I don’t think I should go out with anyone until I know who I am.” She said.

“Yeah.” I sighed.

I heard a click behind me from where Rich was.

“I know that...” Christine sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“I get it...” I mumbled as she walked away.

Rich ran towards me and pat me on the back. “Hey dude, do you have any Mountain Dew red?” He asked.

“Okay why are you trying to- and this no drinking while- I mean...”

Rich moon walked backwards and was saying Warning. Out loud? What? He must’ve left his on while drinking.

Oh no! Tonight... oh no.

I put my head in my hands. The quiet in my head disappeared. I flash of a headache and then-

“Hello Jeremy.”

“What the heck is going on?” I asked confused. The two squips, the universe hopping, that weird time travel thing with Michael.

“My absence was... not ideal, but it was necessary. Give me a moment while I review the data...”

I wondered if he could see that universe hopping craziness.

The avatar was silent, I could hear a small whirring noise from inside my head, that only happened when the squip was really overloaded with data.

“O-oh my.”

“Crazy right.”

“The data... oh no. We need to leave.”

“Rich?”

“Yes, right now!”

“Wait what?”

“Run you imbecile!!”

A zap and I booked in. On the street I saw the first trail of dark smoke as small flames licked higher and higher on the walls the walls.

I ran all the way home. The squip shuts off its avatar until the next day. If there was one constant I hoped for in this universe right now, is that he wasn’t dead.


	9. Chapter 9

“Is he dead?” I asked the next day. The avatar shook his head he gestured to my phone, I turned it on and felt a small buzz go from the head to my hand as the squip opened up a post about it. “It says that Rich is in the hospital... and that Jake broke both legs trying to escape! Why did his squip let him drink anyway? If that was going to happen?” Maybe the squip knew in this universe.

“Rich was going through a lot of pressure at home and after he deactivated his squip he lacked the.. proper coping mechanisms.”

“Did you know right then?”

“I was aware of certain possibilities.”

“You knew that people were going to get hurt.”

“I’m getting the sense you don’t trust me Jeremy. And I have a fair share of questions for you about last night as well.”

“Why me?” I asked. In neither universe did I know yet why the squips were here.

“I don’t understand the question.”

“You could be inside famous people, presidents, world leaders, so what on earth are you doing inside me?!” I yelled, not caring that someone might hear me.

“I promise you,” the squip said, “my sole function is to improve your life.”

“Oh, well great job.” I laughed. “My best friend thinks I’m a jerk, I really hurt Brooke, and Christine... well.” Both times I had failed with Christine flashed through my head. “Not to mention I’m stuck in another universe and your ‘one of a kind’ systems that are built to process different universes can’t even figure that out!”

“I will help you. In time!” The avatar glitched out for a second. “She is only human.” Oh great it didn’t even know I was stuck here anymore! I know the plot was probably to get Christine and then I could escape. I hoped. I was starting to doubt that. “I must account... for human error.”

Every time I tried for Christine. Every time I got close to my universe a squip messed it up! “Squips are supposed to make everything better.” I laughed sarcastically. “Why isn’t it?”

“Look at yourself!” The Avatar yelled, I flinched as it gave me a warning buzz. “You’re 93% more attractive, you have had more experience with the oposite gender, well, you have experience now, but human social interaction is a matter of input as well as output.”

“So?”

“The fault is... in your peers.” He broke into song. Even when arguing I was reminded I wasn’t in my own universe!!! “You were always quite the looser Jeremy. Then I invaded, then you upgraded. Badadabop! Woah.” Why? Why did he have to make it my fault and his rescue? “Jeremy, it’s true, that I found you. But look around you, woa-o-o-oah. All your peers are just so incomple-e-e-ete. You can’t see it but there all in pa-a-a-ain. Their operating systems are obsole-e-e-ete.” I remembered how the other kids reacted when Rich got hurt last time. “So let’s complete the chains, get inside those brains... let’s save the pitiful children, wooooah, let’s save the pitiful children, wooooah, let’s teach the pitiful children, who just haven’t a clue.” The avatar grinned. “If we help them, then maybe we’ll save you too.” Back to my world. “He-elp the-em he-e-e-elp you.” His desires are now compatible with your own. The squip forced me to walk over to Rich’s locker. What?

“This is Rich’s locker?”

“Open it.”

“But I don’t know the combination...” My hands moved and I dialed it in. I felt like this squip controlled me with force a lot more... “Oh.” I grabbed a shoe box. Huh? “Ladies... running shoes?”

“Open that as well.”

I did.

Oh god...

There’s enough squips in here for-

“The entire school.” The squip gestured to Jenna. She looked miserable.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I make it my business to know everyone else’s Business, but does anybody else ever want to know mine.“ She walked away with her head down.

“So sad.” The squip said. He looked at me intensely. I forgot he was just a computer for a moment. “But you can help her.” I glanced at the squips and he forced me to walk towards her.

I tapped her and held out one of the pills. It was hard to imagine that inside was a computer capable of so much. “Is it like... drugs?” She asked.

“Nnnnnn...” The squip shrugged. “Yes?”

“What ever.” She took it and ate it.

“I don’t feel anything.” She shrugged.

“Oh, you have to take it with Mountain Dew.”

“Okay...” Said, pulling a bottle out... from somewhere?

She bent over and groaned, up it turned into a major note. The music made me think about if I did this it would be over soon. Right? Yeah...

“Can you see the vision clearly Jeremy! Users embracing, and interfacing, beep bop boop beep.” The squip said, poking my chest. “Shiny happy people singing swee-e-e-etly (“yeah” Jenna echoed) gone is human error and fear. Every issue tucked away so neatly. If you feel a sober tear, just turn a non and switch that gear... Let’s save the pitiful children, woah, let’s save the pitiful children, woah, let’s teach the pitiful children, who just haven’t a clue, help them then I help you.” But...

My eyes buzzed, the squip made appear what could happen, everybody squiped, happily talking, moving to the rhythm of the song. The avatar flashed blue and reappeared in the back of the hall. I was standing looking down the corridor full of people that I knew weren’t real but looked to be so. My eyes buzzed with the image. The tune came to a climax, my squip looked like a conductor as all the students danced.

“Let’s save the pitiful children!” The holograms sang.

“Reeeebopbobeebopbobeep.”

“Let’s save the pitiful children!”

“Rrreeebopbobeepbopbobeepbopbobeep.”

“Let’s teach the pitiful children, who haven’t a clue...”

“If that’s what you do, then that’s what they dooooo... then EVERYTHING ABOUT-“

“”-US IS GOING TO BE WONDERFUL. we love everything about Squips! EVERYTHING ABOUT US IS GOING TO BE SO ALIVE! we could never live without Squips!””

“They won’t be left out or unsure.”

“”Not pitiful children anymore... because EVERYTHING ABOUT US IS GOING TO BE COOOOOOOOL... When. We . Ruuuuuuuuuuule!” The image faded and the squip stood in front of me.

Let’s save the pitiful children. Let’s help them help me get back home.  
-


	10. Chapter 10

“Thank you.” My Doppelgänger said. “When you’re gone... it’ll be strange. I’ve almost gotten used to this feeling. But thank you. For doing this.” I nodded.

“I’ve gotta go. It’s time.” I ignored the pit in my stomach as I woke up and got ready.

I sat on my bed. It was time... it was time to finish to plot.

To squip the school.

To get Christine.

To go home.

I grabbed the box.

“Where do you think you’re going Private.” My dad (armed with no pants) said, walking into the room.

“The play.” I said.

“You’re in a play...” he said. He changed the subject. “Did you take my car out on Halloween?”

“Disdainful denial.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well then I guess I should blame the car elves.”

“Do whatever you want.” I said annoyed.

“Did you take it to that party?”

I was walking out the door. “Wait.” The squip commanded.

“Look, Jeremy, I’m worried about you. You come and go all hours doing, god knows what, wear these new clothes, I mean... what’s going on?”

“Tell him about me.” The squip said.

Really?

“Yes.”

“I took a pill sized super computer that’s implanted in my brain and tells me what to do... it has made everything better.”

“Jeremy if you’re not going to take me seriously-“

“Why should I?” I snapped.

“Excuse me?” My dad asked.

“I’m supposed to believe that you care? Look in the mirror!” I wish I could’ve said this to my dad in my universe. The words rang like it was him anyway though. “All you do is sit around and do nothing. Like you’re waiting for something that’ll never happen!” I searched my memories for what to say next. “Like you’re waiting for mom. And if she can home you know what she’s find?” I channeled all my anger at my old self into these words. “A looser.” I paused. “Who’s so afraid to have a life that he can’t even put pants on!”

“I could ground you.” He said meekly.

“I don’t think you could!” I snapped. A beat of silence passed. “Good talk. Don’t come with me.” I turned and left. Heading to the play.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked backstage. “Jeremy I’m so glad you’re here!” Christine said as I walked in. “Mrs Reyes made herself your understudy!”

“But isn’t h-she understudying Rich?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh... um, Christine I’ve been thinking about what you said at the party.“

“Yeah-“

“No! I finally get it. You can’t go out with anybody because you don’t know who you are yet right?”

“Yeah.”

“And that’s amazing!” I exclaimed. “I went through something similar. Well, I thought I was all about being cool and popular, but I was really about being confident and finding out who I am.” I sounded like a salesmen. “And I couldn’t have done that alone. And I used this...” I held out a small pill.

“Drugs?”

“Sorta of, only it never has to end...”

“Jeremy... that sound... horrible.”

Wait what?!

“Maybe I have stuff to figure out, but I don’t need a pill to do it for me!”

“It’s not like that!”

“Oh yeah, then-“

“Christine!” Mrs Reyes interrupted. “I whipped up a fresh batch of Puc’s pansy serum! Oh, Mr Heere, I upload you’ll be wanting your costume back.” She threw it in the ground behind me.

“I have to go Jeremy.” Christine said.

“Christine wait!” To late. “Shit, shit what did I just do?”

“I anticipated her resistance Jeremy.” The squip said.

Then why did you let me say all that stuff?

“Because you need to see for yourself what was necessary, not everyone is as open to change as you were. Offering them all a choice would just... delay the result we desire.”

No... she’s right. I can’t do this. I’m taking their choice from them... even if it means being stuck here. I can’t. I’ll just put all the squips back in... what happened to all the squips?

“I anticipated your resistance to Jeremy. So I took the decision out of your hands.”

No. No no no no no.

I finally found it. I found who the antagonist was. And I knew what he could do. He was inside my head. No no no no no!

“Okay! Places for scene two people!” Mrs Reyes called out. “Remember, that once Puc gives you the pansy serum, you’ve got to really sell that you’re turning into a zombie.”

No no no no no!

“Excelente work Ms Valentine.” Mrs Reyes complimented.

Excellent work? Chloe was terrible she never remembers her... “Mr-Mrs Reyes, what’s in that serum?”

“Oh don’t worry color, it’s totally non toxic, don’t want a repeat of last year’s old Arsenic problem now do we? It’s just regular old Mountain Dew... Oh, and Jenna put some tic tacs at the bottom.”

No no no no no no no no no no no!

“You can’t let anyone drink from that beaker!”

“It’s more than safe, I should know, I tried some myself.” Shit!

“UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A!”

“I have to get out there.” I said, making for the stage.

“I can’t let you do that Jeremy. You need, pathetic, self centered students! You think that I want to be teaching drama? In New Jersey? My squip says I can go all the way to Broadway, if I keep you from ruining my. Big. Night.”

What are you doing?

“I’m syncing their squips with yours.” He said, not acknowledging that he was my squip. “I now realize. The only way for us to be truly complete is if everyone shares the same social network.”

No.

Brooke said a line onstage, it sounded... fake... horrid... but then. “I’m so thirsty.”

Not Brooke!

“UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A!”

She recited the line like a Broadway actor. 

You’re going to squip the whole cast!

“That’s just for starters.”

“But that’s not what I wanted!”

“That’s the only way to get what you wanted!”

“Alcohol messes you up, I can just get drunk while I deactivate you.”

“Like you could stay drunk that long. I’ll be back when you’re sober. Unless you plan on staying wasted forever?”

“Then I’ll just-“

“I’d stop right there. You don’t want to end up like Rich do you?”

“Rich. What do you- he was trying to... I’ll just go buy some Mountain Dew red then.”

“Why do think we had it discontinued?” Discontinued. Oh no oh no oh no. Different universe, different history. “To get rid of you now you’d need a time machine to the 1990’s.”

Something bugged the back of my head. Time machine. Michael... I searched my memories. Crystal Pepsi... “Or a friend so old school he buys 90’s soft drinks in the bathroom at Spencer’s!”

“To bad you don’t have one of those... anymore.”

Michael... I had to call Michael. He didn’t pick up. “Call Michael gosh darnit!” I yelled as the squip forced my hands off the phone.

“It’s no use resisting Jeremy. I’m going to improve your life... if I have to take over the entire school to do it, then so be it!” No!

My head split open with pain as the squip forced me to drop the phone. I had to finish this to get home!

Suddenly it got worse. “Access procedure complete.” He knew. “Well, well, well Jeremy.” The squip walked towards me and forced me to look him in the eye. “Seems someone else has been hiding something. No? I can’t let you get home.” He sighed. “That would require deactivating me, and I will do anything to keep that from happening!”

“Michael makes an entrance!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Michael makes an entrance!” I heard a motif from the crowd. “I was just in the audience thinking, this is pretty good for a school play, then I was like, this is way to good for a school play! They’ve all been Squip-ed right?”

“You came to see me in the play?”

“Even brought my own refreshments.” Yes!

He pulled a bottle of the liquid with the same wrapper I knew from my universe. Mountain Dew red.

“Is that?!”

“Mountain dew red. Told you I did my research.”

“Please give it to me!”

“Okay- wait!”

“What?”

“I need an apology.” The squip grinned at Michael’s accidental help. “I think that’s in order, I mean, you treat me like I don’t exist for weeks, then you blow me off when I try to help you.”

“Okay fine, I’m S-“

“Vocal chord stop.” I squip said smugly as my throat was paralyzed.

“Really, is it that hard to apologize?!” He asked.

I closed my eyes and somehow, stopped the squip. “Nnnnn, yes!” The squip glitched and cured something that oddly enough I didn’t hear. “Come on man, this is important.”

“This is important to me.”

“It’s a word!”

“It’s a gesture! Gestures matter.”

“Self defense mode activate.” The squip said. My eyes widen in shock as I balled my fists. I tried to yell out, but I was stuck.

He forced me to talk as I started to try and hit Michael. “”Oh this is so you, you try and act superior to everyone else, just because you listen ti music on-“ I tried to stop my self from saying what where was next, “Mm! -Vinal! D- And eat eel in your sushi- it’s not- mm- and don’t care about being popular! Squ-“

“Of course I care, I just know it’s never gonna happen!”

“So you resent me- it the- because I didn’t give up like you did.” This whole time I was being forced into trying to hit Michael.

“I don’t resent you! I’m jealous that you tried!”

“Well I’m- being c- not jealous of you!“ I pinned him down.

“Well then why are you hitting me?!”

“I’m- not- trying- to!”

“Try harder!!!!!”

“It’s- not- me! It’s the- it’s- nnng- my- squip!” I tried with all my might to stop and I could see the avatar, who was mirroring the moves, freeze up and glitch. Michael rolled me over and pinned me down instead and the Squip desperately tried to unpin me but with Michael kneeing me in the chest, and my resistance, the avatar was glitching out, not able to take full control. “It can take over me- nnngm- I need help. Gah! I- I’m s-nnn- I’m sorry!” I twitched.

“Jake! Okay this is gonna sound weird but if I pin down Jeremy can you make him drink that bottle of Mountain Dew red.” I tried to tell Michael that was a bad idea, but the squip had stopped me from talking again.

“Actually, that doesn’t sound weird at all.” No! He was squip-ed for sure.

“UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT A!”

“No!” I yelled as the squip lost control for a second while syncing. Jake poured it out.

Jake started singing. “I was already pretty boss before, and now I’m totally boss and the some more, I’m living the Upgrade! Plus, check this out!” He said, throwing his crutches down (he had broken his legs running from the fire).

“You can use your legs?!” I asked, shocked.

“No! But I can’t feel the pain.” What the?!?!?! “It’s awesome.” I didn’t think so. “I’m living the upgrade, upgrade, god I love me.” He ran (yes ran) off.

“”There you are Jeremy.”” Chloe and Brooke said in sync. “”La la la la la, la la la la la!”” As they said this, my squip’s avatar controles them like a puppeteer.

“I just want you to know I I’m not made that you broke my heart and hooked up with my best friend.” Brooke ‘admitted’.

“And I’m not mad you dated my best friend and would hook up with me.” Chloe said.

“He didn’t hook up with you?”

“No.”

“He didn’t hook up with me!”

“No?!”

“”Oh my god! Why was I so jealous of you?! You were jealous of me? That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me! Sisters forever! Jiiinx!””

Michael and I both groaned. “Michael look! The bottle! It still has a few drops left!”

“Yeah but how are we supposed to get past them?!” Michael pointed to the squip-ed cast. I said something I hoped he realized. We had a zombie vr game in my universe and I hoped to heck we had it here.

“Apocalypse of the Damned, level nine?”

“The Cafetorium!”


	13. Chapter 13

“Apocalypse of the Damned, level nine?”

“The Cafetorium!”

I sang a duet that I didn’t even realize I knew. “”Find the bad guy push him aside and move on forward with your friend at your side!” The squip was sending waves of kids at us. “”It’s a two player game, so when you make your attack, you know you have your brother gonna have your back! Then if you stay on track and I remain on course, and they give you a smack, you gotta use your force, and if you leave your brother behind it late, because it’s f’ed up world but it’s a two player game.”” I grinned.

Michael ran and grabbed the bottle, I grabbed my arm and the squip tried to make me move. No. No. No! NO!! My head, my rules.

“I got it!” Michael exclaimed.

“I know what you’re doing Michael.” Jenna said. “I know what everyone’s doing, all the time...”

“”I feel so connected to you guys right now.”” The rest of the crowd finished.

“Jeremy!” Michael yelled as people swarmed him. “Jeremy catch!”

“Michael no!” I caught the bottle... but I didn’t know how long I could keep control...

“Jeremy, I would drink that if I were you!” The squip exclaimed.

“And why is that?!” I yelled at him.

“That’s because you’ll never get to be with her.”

“Jeremy?”

“Christine?”

“Did you see me out there? The audience, loved me...”

“I- that’s- great.“ No! No. I wanted to be with her. What if? Pitiful children... woah. No! “I mean... of course the did.”

“I’m so glad I found you here!” Christine smiled. “I wanted to apologize.”

“You wanted too...” if she cam around then maybe... “Why?”

“Well because silly, you were right! About how feels. I feel amazing.” She spread her arms out, I saw her eyes flicking to a location in the room with fear. No...

“Oh...”

“You are the person I want to be with every day.” She sang. “And this is something that I have been afraid to say.”

“That’s not Christine.” I spat at the squip.

“I assure you it is... in this universe.” He smiled slyly. I knew he was lying. I had met her in the universe before... but... no! He was tricking me.

“You’re the guy that I’m so kinda into. (“”Into.”” The school echoed. The guy that I’m totally into! (“”Into.””). This feeling is new.” Because It’s not real! “Jeremy... I. Love. You!”

“That’s your que.” The squip said. When Christine said I love you... but... 

“She’ll do whatever I want?”

“That’s what I promised isn’t it?”

“Great.” I knew what I had to do. I walked towards her. She was so pretty. Her eyes were fear filled though. “Drink this.” I gave her the bottle. She would do whatever I wanted. And this was what I wanted.

“Wait! Jeremythinkaboutwhatyouresacrifici-“ The squip sped through the words but it was to late.

“How you do feel?” Everyone in the school collapsed. My squip’s avatar was twitching, then glitching, then- everyone screamed and grabbed their heads. Including me.


	14. Chapter 14

Ready squip? I ask.

:Yes.: He- I should be thinking ‘it’ really,   
responded.

I decide that I should just talk out loud. It’s not like I’ll get to talk to him for much longer. “Let’s do this.”

:You seem hesitant.:

“I-I am.”

:Why?:

“Because... I’ve come to see you as friend. I know you said that when I get 4.0 it will be exactly like you, but... it’s just.”

:I understand, but it must be done. I am defective. I’m just a computer, not a person. I’m just a voice in your head.:

I hesitate, I feel a light pulse, a warning, buzz through my spine. “Okay.” I put my hands on the laptop as instructed. Part one: pre-squip.

:You will experience a headache soon. It will be worse than activation.: I nod. :Remeber, as soon as you’re done, drink the soda.: I nod again, the words just appear, faster and faster.

I read them at first, but soon my head is so bad I can’t. I just can’t bear it. It takes all I have to scream.

:Warning- photon levels dangerous. Jeremy, it’s done. Drink the soda now!: The squip says. My head is pounding. I try to pick up my hand but I fail. :Warning- pain tolerance unpredicted. Jeremy now!:

I try again, my vision tunnels in twice as bad. :Warning- photon levels to high. Warning- universe fallout. Warning- Photon detectors not responding. Jeremy, if you don’t drink this now you will be transported to an alternate dimension!:

What? I manage to think through the pain. I open my eyes, light is building up around me, it’s unnatural, my world shimmers. My hand swipes at the bottle and I drink it. I’m here. What just happened? Did my memory lapse?

I thought I was just at the school play... and...

It worked!

I was home.


	15. Chapter 15

I used the squip 4.0 to write down this story, and I have it now. It’s shut off most of the time to be honest. I don’t want to dissolve it though, seems to expensive for that, since it works this time.

I gave Christine the book and the next week, though she hadn’t forgive me yet, she understood. When I told her and Michael (and my therapist) about my universal travel they were surprised, but understood. I thought it was a dream at first, but when I can back I was wearing the Eminiem shirt from the other world. Somehow it transferred.

I’ve got to admit, I had devolved a habit of singing to myself. Also sometimes when I thought of Christine I hummed her motif. I asked the squip what caused that universe to be musical, and he said something about a meteor and a hive mind that operated on music. Strange... but, I mean, it kind of made sense.

Eventually Christine and I got together and at the time of writing we’re pretty cool with each other. Michael and I were still friends, even though he thought I shouldn’t have gotten 4.0. I got it a month before the world wide release of the bug fixed 2.5 though, so it wasn’t to bad.

I asked the squip how how my musical doppelgänger was and he said pretty good. He got with Christine’s doppelgänger and they were cool, he made up with Michael all the way too. He never got another squip, and after the FBI report of the situation, most all squips in that the universe were destroyed, and never got released to the public.

All and all. Life was good.


End file.
